Wearable personal safety devices incorporating sensors and alarms, designed to alert the wearer to harmful or deadly environmental hazards have been around for over a decade. Yet wearers of these devices still die. Wearers have been found dead hours later, sometimes in pairs, with alarms still sounding, responding to hazardous environmental conditions. Personal safety devices incorporating communication to a central server or base station often fail to reliably protect their wearers. Human errors in monitoring and responding are sometimes the cause, along with alarm and response transmission delays caused by inconsistent signal strengths across the uneven yet extensive enterprise environments workers must traverse. In many cases, the hazard strikes so quickly, or insidiously, that it prevents the personal safety devices from protecting its wearer.
Numerous efforts have been made to address these issues yet, so far, the systems available have had major deficiencies in the areas noted above.
In Burkley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,678, First Responder Communications, a First Responder Communications System (FRCS), also referred to as an Automated Incident Control System, is provided that supports inter-agency and intra-agency communications among first responders including fire, police, border patrol, emergency medical service, safety, and/or other agencies. The FRCS also supports communication among multiple on-scene agencies and various command and control personnel and increases situational awareness by automatically providing position information as well as other sensor information. Components of the FRCS integrate multiple communications channels including High Frequency (HF), Very High Frequency (VHF), Ultra High Frequency (UHF)/microwave, cellular, satellite, and Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). The FRCS also provides position and time information via Global Positioning System (GPS) and/or other positioning systems, with a peer-to-peer self-configuring network, a control console providing current information relating to each responder radio and enabling the operator to view the location and activity of each first responder with a responder radio or field device; sensors can include: smoke (potential fire, danger); radiation (HAZMAT danger); moisture (environmental condition); biological agents (HAZMAT danger); flow meter (water flow in fire hoses, pumps, tunnels or similar areas subject to flooding); ambient temperature (potential fire, explosion, combustible area); responder body temperature (responder condition, physical problem, fear, danger); pressure (shockwave); proximity (movement, activity); responder pulse rate (responder vitals, physical condition, fear, danger); vibration/motion (senses vehicle movement, structure collapse); equipment status (vehicle condition); motion (vehicle movement, suspect movement); tachometer (vehicle condition); sound/frequency (gun shot, explosion, vehicle engine, movement); head position (field of vision, blind spot); gas/vapor (carbon monoxide); chemicals (HAZMAT danger); visibility/visible light level (environmental condition); camera (situational status, suspect tracking); frequency scanners (monitor suspect radio communications); light (environmental condition).
In Mason et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,091,852, Emergency Response Personnel Automated Accountability System; an emergency response personnel automated accountability system, also referred to as a Firefighter Automated Accountability System (FAAS), is provided that supports automatic tracking of and limited communications among first responders including fire, police, emergency medical service, and safety personnel. The FAAS increases situational awareness and safety of first responder personnel by automatically providing position information as well as other sensor information. Components of the FAAS integrate wireless mesh networks with positioning and communication systems to support real-time tracking of and communications with emergency response personnel. The FAAS incident awareness system provides position and time information via Global Positioning System (GPS) and/or other positioning systems, and processed data from sensors to provide enhanced communications, command and control capabilities to the first responders and incident command at the incident scene.
In Schlager et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,149,112 B2, Multi-Hazard Alarm System Using Selectable Power-Level Transmission and Localization, a personal alarm system includes a monitoring base station and one or more remote sensing units in two-way radio communication. An electronic handshake between the base station and each remote unit is used to assure system reliability. The remote units transmit at selectable power levels. In the absence of an emergency, a remote unit transmits at a power conserving low power level. Received field strength is measured to determine whether a remote unit has moved beyond a predetermined distance from the base station. If the distance is exceeded, the remote unit transmits at a higher power level. The remote unit includes sensors for common hazards including water emersion, smoke, excessive heat, excessive carbon monoxide concentration, and electrical shock. The base station periodically polls the remote units and displays the status of the environmental sensors. The system is useful in child monitoring, for use with invalids, and with employees involved in activities which expose them to environmental risk. Alternative embodiments include a panic button on the remote unit for summoning help, and an audible beacon on the remote unit which can be activated from the base station and useful for locating strayed children. In another embodiment, the remote unit includes a Global Positioning System receiver providing location information for display by the base station.
In Kholaif et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,509,731, Location Determination For Mobile Devices In Emergency Situations, an emergency locator component for a mobile communication device enables the mobile communication device to obtain location information from other neighboring mobile devices in the event that the mobile communication device is unable to determine its own location. The mobile communication device employs a short-range radiofrequency transceiver to broadcast a request for location information to the neighboring mobile devices. A response containing location information may be received from another mobile device equipped with a similar emergency locator component. Accordingly, this technology enables mobile devices to exchange location information by setting up an ad-hoc network. The location information can be included, for example, in an emergency phone call to an emergency services call center.
In Funk et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,688,375, Method And System For Locating And Monitoring First Responders, methods and systems are provided for locating and monitoring the status of people and moveable assets, such as first responders, including firefighters and other public service personnel, and their equipment both indoors and out to provide for locating and monitoring the status of people and assets in environments where GPS systems do not operate, or where operation is impaired or otherwise limited. The system and method uses inertial navigation to determine the location, motion and orientation of the personnel or assets and communicates with an external monitoring station to receive requests for location, motion orientation and status information and to transmit the location, motion orientation and status information to the monitoring station. The system and method can include storing the location, motion and orientation data as well as status data, in the event that the communication system is unable to communicate with and transmit information to the monitoring station, the system will wait until communication is restored and transmit the status information to the monitoring station to update the location, motion orientation and status information for the person or asset.
In Alsehly et al., Method of Estimating Position of a Device, US Patent Application Publication: 2015/0172872, the location of device is estimated by providing a database of location specific geographical descriptive data; obtaining location data relating to the position of the device; retrieving geographical descriptive data specific to an indoor region from the said database, the indoor region being selected dependent on the location data; and subsequently estimating the position of the device taking into account the retrieved data. The method can be used with existing or new positioning systems to improve the execution of the said positioning systems, particularly when the positioning system is being used indoors
In Agarwal et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,812,013, Peer and Composite Localization For Mobile Applications, A system and method for peer based localization system using radio technology, such as Bluetooth or Wi-Fi ad-hoc technology that enables mobile devices such as cell phones, smart phones, laptops, handheld communication devices, handheld computing devices, satellite radios, global positioning systems, PDAs, etc. to discover their physical location relative to one another. In addition, the peer based localization can use a plurality of radio technologies to increase the accuracy of the physical location estimates. Additionally or alternatively, the peer based localization technique can be combined with infrastructure based location techniques, such as triangulation, GPS, or infrastructure based Wi-Fi localization in order to transpose virtual coordinates into physical coordinates.
In Gonia et al., United States Patent Application Publication 2011/0161885, a wireless location-based gas detection system and method includes a gas detector for wirelessly detecting location information associated with a hazardous gas event. The gas detector includes one or more remote gas sensors that monitor for the occurrence of a gas event and wirelessly communicates information with respect to the location of the event in association with time information to a server or location manager. A wireless communication device in association with one or more location anchor points periodically and under event conditions, transmits the location information and the gas concentration level. A location engine calculates an estimated location of the gas detector based on information received from the wireless communication device and provides the location data to the location manager. The location manager records the gas concentration level, the estimated location, and the time information and stores this information within a database. A graphical user interface is provided for visualizing the current and historical information.